As a drive control device for hybrid vehicle, those having (a) an engine used as a driving source for running and an electric motor for running, (b) a hydraulic power transmission apparatus, and (c) a hydraulic pressure control circuit, are known. The hydraulic power transmission apparatus is at least disposed in the power transmission path of the electric motor for running and transmits a power based on a torque capacity generated by an oil pressure. The hydraulic pressure control circuit includes a mechanical oil pump driven by the engine, and an electric oil pump driven by an electric motor for pumping different from the electric motor for running, and supplies the oil of a predetermined oil pressure to the hydraulic power transmission apparatus.
Following Patent Document 1 discloses an example of the device. In this device, since the electric motor for running receives a reaction force upon starting of the engine, a load of the hydraulic power transmission apparatus becomes large. In the meantime, a discharge amount of the mechanical oil pump driven by the engine is small, so that a slip is likely to occur due to the oil pressure insufficiency of the hydraulic power transmission apparatus. Hence, until the engine can completely perform self-supported rotation, the torque of the electric motor for running is restricted, and the electric oil pump is caused to operate to secure the oil pressure.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-207304